A monitoring system may be installed in a property. The monitoring system may include one or more cameras, sensors, or detectors. A monitoring system control unit can analyze data generated by the one or more cameras, sensors, or detectors and determine whether a potential event has occurred. Events that a monitoring system may detect, based on the data from the one or more cameras, sensors, or detectors may include break-ins, fires, floods, gas leaks, water leaks, or the like.